Fear-
by rubbersoul1967
Summary: These people are chosen to explore a mansion to find if it's indeed haunted. Will they survive the horror? Hell no! -_-;
1. Interviews

FEAR

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Fear. I don't own anything accept for the fic.

****

Team 1:

Trowa = Green

Dorothy = Yellow

Quatre = Blue

Wufei = Red

****

Team 2:

Heero = Green

Relena = Yellow

Duo = Blue

Mariemaia = Red

Chapter 1: The interviews

Heero, Relena, Duo, Mariemaia, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Dorothy are staying at a haunted mansion. In the following they will experience the most terrifying moments of their lives on camera. They will investigate the mansion to see if it is indeed haunted. Team 1 will investigate the east wing while Team 2 will investigate the west wing of the mansion. We wish our teams good luck and a safe and happy trip although it will not be happy despite the wish of luck we gave them, still this will scare the crap out of them and were not responsible if you wet your pants during this edition of fear, and if you don't wet your pants then ignore the previous disclaimer you saw earlier, we wish good luck to our teams even though they will not have good luck it's just a phrase anyway. Maybe it isn't a phrase. We don't know. If you're wondering why MTV has chosen two teams with four people on each to investigate one mansion, we don't know. Things change.

****

INTERVIEWS

Heero Yuy: This is fake and unreal I only came for the money because I broke a expensive vase during a mission it belonged to an 80 year old woman who kept screaming at me and demanding that I pay for the vase. I ignored her but she said she would sue for every penny I got. But I only have 4o cents so I decided to pay for the $1000 vase I plan to use the rest of the money for some weapons so I can kill you all!

**__**

--------

Mariemaia Barton Kushrenada: Please call me Miss Mariemaia. I plan to use the money to take over the world and no Lady Ann you are not going to survive! After that incident at Toys-R-Us I will never forgive you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hahahahaha! HA! Mariemaia points the screen. I'm going to kill you too! No one will be spared!

**__**

--------

Relena Peacecraft: I plan to use the money to rid the world of violence! It causes people to think violence is okay. _Actually I'm gonna use it for a big screen TV and a DVD player with tons of Movies and Ice cream!_ _Screw the world! Damn it to Hell!_

****

--------

Duo Maxwell: I'm going to move into an apartment! Hilde always bitches about me being too lazy and not going shopping and making her do it. Yesterday she had broken 12 dishes, she threw them at me because she was mad at me; I only forgot her birthday! Jeez, she's gotten annoying ever since she broke up with her last boyfriend! I'm going to move to the earth and become really, really famous!

**__**

--------

Quatre Rebarba Winner: Well I plan to use it for college so I can be smart! I also plan to save some of it for my future son's college fund! I plan to be a better dad then that of my father! You hear that father! You never saved me any money for my college fund! You only used the money for all my sister's college funds! You never treated me like I wanted to be treated! When I asked you to play baseball with me you always say, I'm sorry son but I'm too busy! Well I'll show you father! If my son ever asks me to play baseball with him I will! I was created by my father so he could have a son to inherit the family business! He doesn't understand me! I'm just another one of my father's creations! I never actually had any parents in a way! No Mom! I'm a test-tube baby! Just a dad who isn't fit to be a dad! I'm sorry, was I rude just a minute earlier? I really apologize! Maybe I should use it for psychology.

**__**

--------

Trowa Barton: I plan to get a different job and I also want to spend it on stuff that I like.

**__**

--------

Wufei Chang: It's none of your business! Now Shoo! 

**__**

--------

Dorothy Catalonia: I'm going to use it to buy a car that I've always had my eye on! _Nice shiny blue car...._ Dorothy starts to drool.


	2. The silencer, the eyebrow woman, and the...

FEAR

Chapter 2: The silencer, the eyebrow woman, and the broken cameras.

(Team 1)

****

Team 1:

Trowa = Green

Dorothy = Yellow

Quatre = Blue

Wufei = Red

****

Team 2:

Heero = Green

Relena = Yellow

Duo = Blue

Mariemaia = Red

Computer: Green and Yellow you must enter the guestroom and inspect an item. Blue is the navigator.

Wufei: Ha!

Trowa: Let's just get this over with. Just do it! Oh yes, I don't own Nike.

Dorothy: Trowa stop trying to make us laugh with your bad jokes again.

Trowa gives Dorothy a glare.

****

~*~

Psychic: I don't know what is wrong with this place. Well it does get kind of scary when the wind howls.

****

~*~

Trowa and Dorothy left and proceeded to the guestroom.

Quatre: Go down the hall, go to the fifth door on the left and go inside.

Dorothy: I hate this.

Trowa: **- -**

Dorothy: Were here, now what?

Quatre: You see a bed, take away the bed sheets.

Dorothy and Trowa slowly lift away the sheet, Dorothy starts to scream and runs.

Dorothy: (Beep) This is (Beep) real (Beep)! 

Trowa: Dorothy!

Dorothy: (Beep) you! (Beep) this is real (Beep)! (Beep) this (Beep) mission!

Trowa chases after Dorothy. Trowa grabs Dorothy's leg and she falls to the ground.

Dorothy: Let go of me!

Trowa: Dorothy, it was just a teddy bear!

Dorothy: I knew that! I just wanted to make it more interesting.

Quatre: What happened?

Trowa: Dorothy saw a teddy bear.

Dorothy: Shut up!

Trowa: You shut up!

Dorothy: No, you shut up!

Trowa: You shut up!

Wufei: You both shut up! Now go back and do it again!

Trowa and Dorothy walk back to mansion and complete their dare.

Dorothy: (Beep) this!

Trowa: You said it!

Dorothy and Trowa walk back to the room and lift the sheets.

Dorothy: Now what?

Quatre: Grab the teddy bear and examine it.

Trowa picks it up and examines it.

Dorothy: What do you see?

Trowa: It looks like an ordinary teddy be-

Quatre: Crap! Hello! Hello! This isn't good.

Trowa: I found a ring on the back of it a name is etched on there. I think it says--Rain. Quatre? Hello? Maybe we should walk back.

Dorothy: You think? This place is frickin huge!

Trowa: Let's just try.

Dorothy: Fine, I just want to get out of here.

Trowa: This is (Beep)!

After a while Dorothy gets nervous.

Dorothy: I love god and my mom and my dad and my....

Trowa: Great, Dorothy's praying. That really calms the nerves.

Dorothy: I also love that car I saw two weeks ago and I love Quatre and I love....

Wufei: What the hell did you do?

Quatre: I didn't do anything!

Wufei and Quatre start arguing.

Dorothy: I love my goldfish, Goldy and I love my Elvis poster and I love my...

Trowa: Shh!

Dorothy ignores Trowa.

Dorothy: I love my priest and I love my TV and I love my...

Trowa: _We were over here and we walked up the stairs no we didn't walk up any stairs! _I don't know!

Dorothy: I love my computer and I love my N64 an I love my...

Trowa: I can't take this! This is (Beep) up! Mother (Beep) Cheap piece of (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)!

Dorothy: I love my Violin and I love my Eminem CD and I love my...

Trowa: Were gonna (Beep) die! This is (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)!

Dorothy: I love my Elmo doll that I had when I was 7 and I like Wufei a little and I love...

Trowa: (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! (Beep)! 

Wufei: You did something to it! Don't lie, you probably wanted to get back at Dorothy!

Quatre: But you Trowa is there too!

Dorothy: I love my socks and I do not love Trowa and I love...

Trowa: (Beep)! This is really (Beep) up!

Wufei: Hand me the screwdriver

Quatre: Quatre hands him the screwdriver. How do you know so much about mechanics?

Wufei: Bad childhood.

Quatre: ?

Quatre hears static.

Quatre: Hey it's working again!

Wufei: Hello?

Trowa: (Beep)! (Beep)! This is a living (Beep)!

Dorothy: I like Duo and I kind of like Relena and I love...

Quatre:_ I've never heard Trowa talk this much._

Wufei: HELLO!

Trowa: It's working!

Dorothy: :)

Trowa and Dorothy rejoice.

Dorothy: Where do we go?

Quatre gives them the directions and ran back to the safehouse.

DARE COMPLETE

Trowa: I'm gonna leave. 

Dorothy: Me too.

Trowa: I change my mind. 

Trowa hands the ring he found in the teddy bear to Quatre.

Quatre nods.

Dorothy packed up and walked through the door outside.

Dorothy: Bye Quatre! Good luck!

Trowa: Good bye! 

Trowa trips Dorothy.

Trowa: **///_^**

Dorothy glares at Trowa and leaves.


	3. The Chicken dare

FEAR

Chapter 3: The Chicken dare

(Team 2) 

****

Team 1:

Trowa = Green

Dorothy = Yellow

Quatre = Blue

Wufei = Red

****

Team 2:

Heero = Green

Relena = Yellow

Duo = Blue

Mariemaia = Red

Mariemaia: What's the first Dare!

Duo: Shh! Quiet!

Mariemaia: Heero! Heero! HEERO! What's the first dare?

Heero: **- -**

Computer: Red must enter the kitchen alone, and put your hand in the oven for 20 seconds. Yellow will navigate.

Everyone looks at Mariemaia.

Mariemaia: Good bye! I'm off! 

Mariemaia leaves the safehouse and arrives at the mansion; she enters.

Mariemaia: Where do I go?

Relena: You see the stairs in front of you?

Mariemaia: Yeah, what do I do? Do I walk up them?

Relena: Yeah, do that.

Mariemaia walks up the stairs.

Mariemaia: Now what?

Relena: You walk down the hall until you see the third door on the right, open the door and go inside.

Mariemaia follows Relena's instructions.

Relena: What is it like?

Mariemaia: I smell--turkey.

Relena: It's all right just walk up to the oven. 

****

~*~

Psychic: Young turkeys were roasted here, you heard me. It's hard to imagine who could do such a horrible inhumane thing. Dead turkeys were brought here and were roasted every Christmas and Thanksgiving; sometimes you can still smell the turkey. 

Clips of turkeys being cooked are shown.

****

~*~

Mariemaia: Ok, I found it, now what?

Relena: You put your hand in the oven for 20 seconds.

Mariemaia: _What kind of dare is this? _I put my hand in the oven.

Relena: We'll start the clock. 

Mariemaia: Turkeys are supposed to be cooked. Well maybe not, what if they're vegetarians. 

She has a conversation with herself for a while.

Relena: Mariemaia it's over.

Mariemaia: But what about the people who aren't vegetarians. 

Relena: It's over!

Mariemaia: I don't know, this is pretty confusing.

Relena: It's over Mariemaia!

Mariemaia: Oh, ok.

DARE COMPLETE

Mariemaia walks back to the safehouse muttering curse words.

Mariemaia: How childish! This dare was for weaklings like Miss Relena! 

Relena: **- -**

Heero: Just go along with it.


	4. The Truth about Wufei.

FEAR

Chapter 4: The Truth about Wufei.

(Team 1)

****

Team 1:

Trowa = Green

Quatre = Blue

Wufei = Red

****

Team 2:

Heero = Green

Relena = Yellow

Duo = Blue

Mariemaia = Red

Wufei is on the computer playing a poker game.

Quatre: Wufei don't do that! You'll get in trouble!

Wufei: Grumble. I'm only stopping because you said I would get in trouble. Wufei checks out the next dare.

Computer: Red must go to a room called the "Playroom" and stay there for an hour. Green will navigate.

Wufei: This will be easy. Wufei leaves the safehouse and proceeds to the mansion.

Trowa: Go down the hall until you find a staircase, go up the stairs, go down the hall until you reach the third door on the left and go inside.

~*~

Psychic: It's horrible in that room! Dolls were brutally murdered by a 2-year-old infant. He would chew them and break them. I can't believe anyone so young could do such a thing. Today you can find the remains of the unfortunate dolls on the floor. I highly advise that no one should go there!

~*~

Wufei: I'm inside, now what?

Trowa: Go inside the closet to the right of the toy box. Now wait in the closet for an hour in complete radio silence.

1 HOUR OF COMPLETE RADIO SILENCE

Wufei:_ This is gonna be easy. _Wufei whistles the Star Wars theme.

Quatre: You aren't talking as much as you did when you did that dare with Dorothy.

Trowa glares at Quatre.

Status: o:15

He has sung over 5 songs already.

Wufei: (Sing along everyone! [No! Don't do it you'll regret it!]) Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns! Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons! You're the saddest bunch I ever met and you can bet before were through! Mister, I'll make a man out of you.....

Status: o:30

Quatre looks a little concerned.

Trowa: He's going to be okay.

Wufei is reviewing his life.

Wufei: _I remember that my father was a very busy man. My mother divorced my father because he only cared about work. I never got to spend time with him. I had cook, I had to clean, and I had to repair things. Maybe I call people weak because when I do I feel a little bit--stronger._

Status: 0:45

Wufei: Wufei is examining a doll on the floor.

Status: 1:00

Wufei: _I'm glad no one knows about my childhood, my reputation would be ruined! _

Wufei doesn't know that we can read his mind.

Trowa: Wufei, the dare is over you can now come back.

Wufei: That was child's play! Ha! 

Wufei walks back to the safehouse.

Wufei gives Trowa a high-five.

Quatre: Good job! Quatre gives his little smile.

Smile: **Sparkly, Sparkly**


	5. It sucks being you Relena.

FEAR

Chapter 5: It sucks being you Relena.

(Team 2)

****

Team 1:

Trowa = Green

Quatre = Blue

Wufei = Red

****

Team 2:

Heero = Green

Relena = Yellow

Duo = Blue

Mariemaia = Red

Heero: Yellow and Blue you must enter the dining room and retrieve some silverware. Green will navigate.

Relena: Nooooooooo!

Duo: Nooooooooo!

Mariemaia: You deserve a punishment Miss Relena. 

Mariemaia looks through her backpack.

Heero: I agree they both need it. 

Relena: **- -**

Duo: Help me God, Allah, Kanesh, Shinigami, Jesus, Buddha, Anyone!

Relena: Let's just get this over with!

Mariemaia: Has anyone seen my 8 ball?

Relena and Duo leave the safehouse.

****

~*~

Psychic: There is nothing wrong with this room. It is perfectly fine. The ghosts seem friendly. All I can say is that--people ate in the dining room.

****

~*~

Duo: What do we do?

Heero: You go up the stairs in front of you and you'll find another staircase, go up, and go down the halls. You turn left, right, left, right, left, left, left, right, left, left and right. You'll see a door on the left don't go inside of it. Keep walking down the hall going left, right, left, and left. You'll see a door on the right go inside.

Duo: @_@ What?

Heero repeats the directions.

Duo: What?

Heero: Just let me talk to Relena!

Duo: Ok. Relena, Heero wants to talk to you.

Relena: Really? Give it here!

Heero tells Relena the directions.

Relena: Oh ok. Come on Duo.

Duo: How could you memorize that?

Relena: shhhh!

Duo: This is boring.

Relena: shhhh!

Duo: I'm tired

Relena: shhhh!

They arrive at the door. Duo and Relena are panting.

Relena: Some exercise, I think I lost 5 pounds.

Duo: Stop stealing Trowa's jokes!

Relena: **- -**

Heero: Shut up! I like Trowa's jokes.

Duo and Relena: ....

Relena: What do we do now?

Heero: You see that table? Go over to it and inspect it.

Relena: Ok, Come on Duo!

Duo: I'm tired of you being the boss.

Relena: Fine, then stay her by yourself, only I know the way out of here.

Duo: ...

Relena: Good, now you inspect that side while I inspect this side.

Duo: Must be that time of month.

Relena: Shut up! 

Duo: 

Heero: zzzzzz

Duo pulls an 8 ball out of his pocket and he starts to play with it.

On Relena's side of the table...

Relena: Wow, look at all the plates. 

Relena puts the plates in a bag.

Duo: What? Okay let's try another one. Am I handsome? Duo shakes the 8 ball.

Magical 8 ball: No.

(Don't hurt me! It's the 8 ball's fault!)

Duo: Ok, Am I smart? Duo shakes the 8 ball

Magical 8 ball: Don't count on it.

Duo looks frustrated.

Relena inspects the table even more.

Relena: What fancy spoons with names etched onto them. Oooo!

Duo: Stupid ball!

A chair is thrown at Relena; it misses.

Relena: What the, DUO! Are you trying to kill me?

Duo: Stupid!

Relena: What? Relena throws a spoon at Duo's head.

Duo: Dumb ba--ow! Relena! What the hell are you doing? 

Duo throws the 8 ball at Relena. Relena throws some silverware at Duo. They start throwing things at each other.

Ghost: Stop that! Put that silverware down!

They continue throwing things at each other.

Ghost: I told you to stop that! 

A chair is thrown at Relena and Duo.

Relena and Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Heero wakes up.

Ghost: Good! Now pick up that silverware!

Relena and Duo run away screaming.

Heero: What the hell? Duo! Relena! Answer me!

Ghost: I hate when that happens! Now I have to pick it up all by myself! Stupid kids!

Relena and Duo are keep running until they reach the safehouse.

DARE INCOMPLETE

Heero: What the hell was going on in there?

Relena has a shocked expression on her face while Duo has an astonished look on his face.

Relena: .... 

Duo: That was cool.

Relena: ....

Mariemaia: I think something is wrong with Miss Relena.

Relena: ....

Duo: That was cool, right Relena? Duo slaps her on the back and she falls over.

Heero, Duo, and Mariemaia: ....

Heero: Maybe we should call an ambulance.

Duo: It's not that bad. Duo kicks her and she twitches. See? She's okay. 

Five minutes go by.

Duo: You're right, maybe we should call an ambulance.

The scene cuts to Relena being carried away on a stretcher. Everything is there cops, paramedics, firefighters, etc.

Mariemaia: Mariemaia walks up to a Paramedic. Is Miss Relena going to be all right?

Paramedic: She's going to be okay, your mommy is going to be just fine.

Mariemaia: She's not my mother.

Paramedic: Oh, sorry. It's just tha-

Mariemaia: That's quite all right.

Heero: What's going to happen now?

Man from MTV: Team one's investigation on the mansion will be canceled due to yellow's situation. 

Heero: What?

Duo: What?

Wufei: What?

Trowa: What?

Quatre: ....

Mariemaia: What?

Heero: You can't do this! I have to pay an old lady for a vase I broke! No!

Mariemaia: And I wanted to take over world! Mariemaia goes into a temper tantrum.

Duo: And I wanted to--I can't remember!

Trowa: I'll have to keep working at the circus then.

Quatre: I didn't even get a turn.

Wufei: Stupid Relena!

Man from MTV: Since we have these problems we'll give you each $1000.

Mariemaia: That will do for now!

Quatre smiles.

Smile: **Sparkly, Sparkly**

Duo: Yay!

Wufei and Trowa: ....

Heero looks relieved.

-Relena is recovering. The contestants are visiting her at her home.

Relena is asleep.

Duo decides to have a little fun. He walks up to her bed and whispers into her ear.

Duo: You are a British prostitute named Alice. Heero is your enemy. You goal is to make his life miserable. Your are madly in love with Quatre. When Wufei says justice or in injustice you will slap him really hard on the face. 

Relena: I am a British prostitute named Alice, I will make Heero's life miserable, I'm madly in love with Quatre, and I will slap Wufei in the face whenever he says justice or injustice.

Duo: Good! On the count of five you will wake up. 1...2...3...4... 5!

Relena wakes up and the other pilots except Quatre walk in. Relena speaks in a British accent.

Alice: Heero!

Alice throws a box of chocolates at Heero but it hits Wufei.

Heero: What the hell did you do that for?

Wufei: Ow!

Alice: Shut up! 

Duo is trying hard to keep from laughing out loud.

Trowa: Odd.

Wufei: Stop talking in a British accent Relena!

Alice: What are you talking about? My name is Alice!

Duo: Say justice Wufei!

Wufei: Justice?

Relena slaps him in the face.

Wufei: Ow! What's wrong with you?

Relena sees Quatre come into the room. She tackles him.

Relena: Hi!

Quatre: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

The End


End file.
